The invention relates to novel halogenopyrimidines, to a pluarity of processes for their preparation and to their use as pesticides.
Certain pyrimidines having a similar substitution pattern, and their fungicidal action, are already known (GB-A 2253624). However, the activity of these prior-art compounds is, in particular at low application rates and concentrations, not entirely satisfactory in all areas of use.
This invention, accordingly, provides the novel halogenopyrimidines of the general formula (I) 
in which
z represents in each case substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, aryl or hetero-cyclyl,
Q represents oxygen or sulphur,
X represents halogen and
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and independently of one another each represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl.
In the definitions, the saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl, alkanediyl, alkenyl or alkinyl, are in each case straight-chain or branched, including in combination with heteroatoms, such as, for example, in alkoxy, alkylthio or alkylamino. Unless stated otherwise, preference is given to hydrocarbon chains having 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
Halogen generally represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
Aryl represents aromatic, mono- or polycyclic hydrocarbon rings, such as, for example, phenyl, naphthyl, anthranyl, phenanthryl, preferably phenyl or naphthyl, in particular phenyl.
Heterocyclyl represents saturated or unsaturated, and also aromatic, cyclic compounds in which at least one ring member is a heteroatom, i.e. an atom different from carbon. If the ring contains a plurality of heteroatoms, these can be identical or different. Preferred heteroatoms are oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur. If the ring contains a plurality of oxygen atoms, these are not adjacent. If appropriate, the cyclic compounds form, together with other carbocyclic or heterocyclic, fused-on or bridged rings, a polycyclic ring system. Preference is given to mono- or bicyclic ring systems, in particular to mono- or bicyclic aromatic ring systems.
Cycloalkyl represents saturated carbocyclic cyclic compounds which, if appropriate, form a polycyclic ring system with other carbocyclic, fused-on or bridged rings.
A polycyclic ring system can be linked to a heterocyclic ring or a fused-on carbocyclic ring. The thus-described heterocyclyl can also be mono- or polysubstituted, preferably by methyl, ethyl or halogen. Preference is given to mono- or bicyclic ring systems, in particular to mono- or bicyclic aromatic ring systems.
Halogenoalkoxy represents partially or fully halogenated alkoxy. In the case of polyhalogenated halogenoalkoxy, the halogen atoms can be identical or different. Preferred halogen atoms are fluorine and, in particular, chlorine. If the halogenoalkoxy carries further substituents, the maximum number of halogen atoms which is possible is reduced to the remaining free valencies. Unless stated otherwise, preference is given to hydrocarbon chains having 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
Halogenoalkyl represents partially or fully halogenated alkyl. In the case of polyhalogenated halogenoalkyl, the halogen atoms can be identical or different. Preferred halogen atoms are fluorine and chlorine, in particular fluorine. If the halogenoalkyl carries other substituents, the maximum possible number of halogen atoms is reduced to the remaining free valencies. Unless stated otherwise, preference is given to hydrocarbon chains having 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel halogenopyrimidines of the general formula (I) are obtained when
a) 2-(2-hydroxy-phenyl)-2-methoxyiminoacetates of the formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are each as defined above
are reacted with a substituted halogenopyrimidine of the general formula (III) 
xe2x80x83in which
Z, Q and X are each as defined above and
Y1 represents halogen,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, or when
b) phenoxypyrimidines of the general formula (IV) 
xe2x80x83in which
X, L1, L2, L3 and L4 are each as defined above and
Y2 represents halogen
are reacted with a cyclic compound of the general formula (V)
Zxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
in which
Z and Q are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst.
Finally, it has been found that the novel halogenopyrimidines of the general formula (I) have very strong activity against pests of plants.
If appropriate, the compounds according to the invention can be present as mixtures of different possible isomeric forms, in particular of stereoisomers, such as, for example, E and Z. What is claimed are both the E and the Z isomers, and any mixtures of these isomers.
The invention preferably provides compounds of the formula (I) in which
Z represents cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms which is in each case optionally mono- or disubstituted by halogen, alkyl or hydroxyl;
represents heterocyclyl having 3 to 7 ring members which is optionally substituted by alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or halogen;
or represents phenyl or naphthyl, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thio-carbamoyl;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, oxoalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, dialkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, mercaptoalkyl, alkyl-sulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 8 carbon atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkenyl or alkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylthio, halogenoalkylsulphinyl or halogenoalkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkenyl or halogenoalkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 11 identical or different halogen atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkenylcarbonyl or alkinylcarbonyl, having 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the respective hydrocarbon chains;
cycloalkyl or cycloalkyloxy having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms; in each case doubly attached alkylene having 3 or 4 carbon atoms, oxyalkylene having 2 or 3 carbon atoms or dioxyalkylene having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, oxo, methyl, trifluoromethyl and ethyl;
or a grouping 
xe2x80x83in which
A1 represents hydrogen, hydroxyl or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and
A2 represents hydroxyl, amino, methylamino, phenyl, benzyl or represents in each case optionally cyano-, hydroxyl-, alkoxy-, alkylthio-, alkylamino-, dialkylamino- or phenyl-substituted alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or represents alkenyloxy or alkinyloxy having in each case 2 to 4 carbon atoms,
and phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzoyl, benzoylethenyl, cinnamoyl, heterocyclyl or phenylalkyl, phenylalkyloxy, phenylalkylthio or heterocyclylalkyl having in each case 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the respective alkyl moieties and being in each case optionally mono- to trisubstituted in the ring moiety by halogen and/or straight-chain or branched alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
Q represents oxygen or sulphur,
X represents fluorine, chlorine or bromine and
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and independently of one another each represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, or represents alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and being in each case optionally substituted by 1 to 5 halogen atoms.
The invention relates in particular to compounds of the formula (I) in which
Z represents cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl or hydroxyl;
represents thienyl, pyridyl or furyl, each of which is optionally substituted by methyl, ethyl or chlorine;
or represents phenyl or naphthyl, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl,
methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, 1-, 2-, 3-neo-pentyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-(2-methylbutyl), 1-, 2-, 3-hexyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-(2-methylpentyl), 1-2-, 3-(3-methylpentyl), 2-ethylbutyl, 1-, 3-, 4-(2,2-dimethylbutyl), 1-, 2-(2,3-dimethylbutyl), hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, 3-oxobutyl, methoxymethyl, dimethoxymethyl,
methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl,
mercaptomethyl, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, methylthiomethyl, ethylthiomethyl,
vinyl, allyl, 2-methylallyl, propen-1-yl, crotonyl, propargyl, vinyloxy, allyloxy, 2-methylallyloxy, propen-1-yloxy, crotonyloxy, propargyloxy;
trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl,
difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, pentafluoropropoxy, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl,
methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, acetyl, propionyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyloxy, diethylaminocarbonyloxy, benzylaminocarbonyl, acryloyl, propioloyl,
cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl,
in each case doubly attached propanediyl, ethyleneoxy, methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, oxo, methyl and trifluoromethyl
or a grouping 
xe2x80x83where
A1 represents hydrogen, methyl or hydroxyl and
A2 represents hydroxyl, methoxy, ethoxy, amino, methylamino, phenyl, benzyl or hydroxyethyl, and
phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzoyl, benzoylethenyl, cinnamoyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl, benzyloxy, benzylthio, 5,6-dihydro-1,4,2-dioxazin-3-ylmethyl, triazolylmethyl, benzoxazol-2-ylmethyl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, benzimidazol-2-yl, dioxol-2-yl, oxadiazolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodioxin-6-yl, benzodioxol-4-yl, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted in the ring moiety by halogen and/or straight-chain or branched alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
Q represents oxygen,
X represents fluorine and
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and independently of one another each represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl.
In a preferred group of compounds of the formula (I), Z represents optionally substituted phenyl, naphthyl or pyridyl.
In a very particularly preferred group of compounds of the formula (I), Z represents substituted phenyl, where the possible substituents are preferably those mentioned in the preferred ranges above.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which Q represents oxygen.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which Z represents optionally substituted phenyl, where the substituents are preferably selected from the list below: halogen, cyano, in each case straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkylthio, alkylthioalkyl, halogenoalkyl, halogenothioalkyl.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which X is fluorine.
In a further very particularly preferred group of compounds
L1, L2 and L3 each represent hydrogen and
L4 represents hydrogen or represents methyl.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and, correspondingly, to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation.
The radical definitions given in the respective combinations or preferred combinations of radicals specifically for these radicals are, independently of the combination given in each case, also replaced by any radical definitions of other preferred ranges.
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the 2-(2-hydroxy-phenyl)-2-methoxyiminoacetates required as starting materials for carrying out the process a) according to the invention. In this formula (II), L1, L2, L3 and L4 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for L1, L2, L3 and L4.
The starting materials of the formula (II) are known and can be prepared by known processes (compare, for example, WO-A 94-05626, GB-A 2249092).
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the halogenopyrimidines furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the process a) according to the invention. In this formula (III), Z, Q and X each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Z, Q and X. Y1 represents halogen, preferably fluorine or chlorine.
The starting materials of the formula (III) are known and/or can be prepared by known methods (compare, for example, DE-A 4340181; Chem. Ber., 90  less than 1957 greater than  942, 951).
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the phenoxypyrimidines required as starting materials for carrying out the process b) according to the invention. In this formula (IV), X, L1, L2, L3 and L4 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for X, L1, L2, L3 and L4. Y2 represents halogen, preferably fluorine or chlorine.
The starting materials of the formula (IV) are novel and also form part of the subject-matter of the present application. They are important intermediates, for example and preferably for preparing pesticides.
The phenoxypyrimidines of the general formula (IV) are obtained (Process b-1) when 2-(2-hydroxy-phenyl)-2-methoxyimino-acetates of the formula (II) are reacted with a trihalogenopyrimidine of the general formula (VI) 
in which
X, Y1 and y2 are identical or different and each represents halogen,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst.
The hydroxy compounds of the formula (II) required as starting materials for carrying out the process b-1) according to the invention have already been described in connection with the description of the process a) according to the invention.
The formula (VI) provides a general definition of the trihalogenopyrimidines furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the process b-1) according to the invention. In this formula (VI), X, Y1 and Y2 each represent halogen, preferably fluorine or chlorine.
The trihalogenopyrimidines are known and/or can be prepared by known methods (compare, for example, Chesterfield et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1955; 3478, 3480; WO-A 97-27189).
The formula (V) provides a general definition of the cyclic compounds furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out process b) according to the invention. In this formula (V), Z and Q each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Z and Q.
The cyclic compounds of the formula (V) are known chemicals for synthesis or can be prepared by simple methods.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the processes a), b) and b-1) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. These include, by way of example and by way of preference, ethers, such as, for example, diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; nitrites, such as, for example, acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as, for example, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; sulphoxides, such as, for example, dimethyl sulphoxide; or sulphones, such as, for example, sulpholane.
If appropriate, the processes a), b) and b-1) according to the invention are carried out in the presence of a suitable acid acceptor. Suitable acid acceptors are all customary inorganic or organic bases. These include, by way of example and by way of preference, alkaline earth metal and alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, alkoxides, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate and sodium bicarbonate.
Suitable catalysts for the processes a), b) and b-1) according to the invention are all copper(I) salts, such as, for example, copper(I) chloride, copper(I) bromide or copper(I) iodide.
When carrying out the processes a), b) and b-1) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the processes are carried out at temperatures from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the process a) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I), generally 0.5 to 15 mol, preferably 0.8 to 8 mol, of substituted halogenopyrimidine of the formula (III) are employed per mole of the 2-(2-hydroxy-phenyl)-2-methoxyimino-acetate of the formula (II).
For carrying out the process b) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I), generally 0.5 to 15 mol, preferably 0.8 to 8 mol, of a cyclic compound of the general formula (V) are employed per mole of the phenoxypyrimidine of the formula (IV).
For carrying out the process b-1) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (IV), generally 1 to 15 mol, preferably 2 to 8 mol, of a trihalogenopyrimidine of the general formula (VI) are employed per mole of the 2-(2-hydroxy-phenyl)-2-methoxyimino-acetate of the formula (II).
All processes according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
The practice of the reaction and the work-up and isolation of the reaction products is carried out by generally customary processes (compare also the Preparation Examples).
The compounds according to the invention have potent microbicidal activity and can be employed for controlling undesirable microorganisms, such as fungi and bacteria, in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
Fungicides are employed in crop protection for controlling Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes and Deuteromycetes.
Bactericides are employed in crop protection for controlling Pseudomonadaceae, Rhizobiaceae, Enterobacteriaceae, Corynebacteriaceae and Streptomycetaceae.
Some pathogens causing fungal and bacterial diseases which come under the generic names listed above are mentioned as examples, but not by way of limitation:
Xanthomonas species, such as, for example, Xanthomonas campestris pv. oryzae; 
Pseudomonas species, such as, for example, Pseudomonas syringae pv. lachrymans; 
Erwinia species, such as, for example, Erwinia amylovora; 
Pythium species, such as, for example, Pythium ultimum; 
Phytophthora species, such as, for example, Phytophthora infestans; 
Pseudoperonospora species, such as, for example, Pseudoperonospora humuli or Pseudoperonospora cubensis; 
Plasmopara species, such as, for example, Plasmopara viticola; 
Bremia species, such as, for example, Bremia lactucae; 
Peronospora species, such as, for example, Peronospora pisi or P. brassicae; 
Erysiphe species, such as, for example, Erysiphe graminis; 
Sphaerotheca species, such as, for example, Sphaerotheca fuliginea; 
Podosphaera species, such as, for example, Podosphaera leucotricha; 
Venturia species, such as, for example, Venturia inaequalis; 
Pyrenophora species, such as, for example, Pyrenophora teres or P. graminea (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Cochliobolus species, such as, for exanple, Cochliobolus sativus (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Uromyces species, such as, for example, Uromyces appendiculatus; 
Puccinia species, such as, for example, Puccinia recondita; 
Sclerotinia species, such as, for example, Sclerotinia sclerotiorum; 
Tilletia species, such as, for example, Tilletia caries; 
Ustilago species, such as, for example, Ustilago nuda or Ustilago avenae; 
Pellicularia species, such as, for example, Pellicularia sasakii; 
Pyricularia species, such as, for example, Pyricularia oryzae; 
Fusarium species, such as, for example, Fusarium culnorum; 
Botrytis species, such as, for example, Botrytis cinerea; 
Septoria species, such as, for example, Septoria nodorum; 
Leptosphaeria species, such as, for example, Leptosphaeria nodorum; 
Cercospora species, such as, for example, Cercospora canescens; 
Altemaria species, such as, for example, Altemaria brassicae; and
Pseudocercosporella species, such as, for example, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides. 
The fact that the active compounds are well tolerated by plants at the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases permits the treatment of aerial parts of plants, of propagation stock and seeds, and of the soil.
According to the invention, it is possible to treat all plants and parts of plants. By plants are to be understood here all plants and plant populations such as desired and undesired wild plants or crop plants (including naturally occurring crop plants). Crop plants can be plants which can be obtained by conventional breeding and optimization methods or by biotechnological and genetic engineering methods or combinations of these methods, including the transgenic plants and including plant cultivars which can or cannot be protected by varietal property rights. Parts of plants are to be understood as meaning all above-ground and below-ground parts and organs of plants, such as shoot, leaf, flower and root, examples which may be mentioned being leaves, needles, stems, trunks, flowers, shoot-bodies, fruits and seeds and also roots, tubers and rhizomes. Parts of plants also include harvested plants and vegetative and generative propagation material, for example seedlings, tubers, rhizomes, cuttings and seeds.
The treatment of the plants and parts of plants according to the invention with the active compounds is carried out directly or by action on their environment, habitat or storage area according to customary treatment methods, for example by dipping, spraying, evaporating, atomizing, broadcasting, brushing-on and, in the case of propagation material, in particular in the case of seeds, furthermore by one- or multi-layer coating.
The active compounds according to the invention can be employed particularly successfully for controlling cereal diseases, such as, for example, against Leptosphaeria species, diseases in viticulture, fruit and vegetable growing, such as, for example, against Venturia, Sphaerotheca, Phytophtora and Plasmopara species, or rice diseases, such as for example, against Pyricularia species.
Furthermore, the active compounds according to the invention may also be employed to increase the yield of crops. Moreover, they have reduced toxicity and are tolerated well by plants.
If appropriate, the active compounds according to the invention can, in certain concentrations and application rates, also be used as herbicides, for influencing plant growth and for controlling animal pests. If appropriate, they can also be used as intermediates and precursors for synthesizing other active compounds.
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV cool and warm fogging formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam formers. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ for example organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid solvents are essentially: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulphoxide, or else water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are to be understood as meaning liquids which are gaseous at standard temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as halogenated hydrocarbons, or else butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. Suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates, or else protein hydrolysates. Suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as herbicides, or with fertilizers and growth regulators, is also possible.
In addition, the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention also have very good antimycotic action. They have a very broad antimycotic activity spectrum, in particular against dermatophytes and yeasts, moulds and diphasic fungi (for example against Candida species such as Candida albicans, Candida glabrata), against Epidermophyton species, such as Epidermophyton floccosum, Aspergillus species, such as Aspergillus niger and Aspergillus fumigatus, Trichophyton species, such as Trichophyton mentagrophytes, Microsporon species, such as Microsporon canis and audouinii. The list of these fungi constitutes by no means a limitation of the mycotic spectrum that can be covered, but only has illustrative character.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, wettable powders, pastes, soluble powders, dusts and granules. Application is carried out in a customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing, broadcasting, dusting, foaming, spreading, and the like. Furthermore, it is possible to apply the active compounds by the ultra-low-volume method, or to inject the active compound preparation or the active compound itself into the soil. It is also possible to treat the plant seed.
When using the active compounds according to the invention as fungicides, the application rates can be varied within a relatively wide range, depending on the type of application. In the treatment of parts of plants, the application rates of active compound are generally between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 10 and 1000 g/ha. In the treatment of seed, the application rates of active compound are generally between 0.001 and 50 g per kilogram of seed, preferably between 0.01 and 10 g per kilogram of seed. In the treatment of the soil, the application rates of active compound are generally between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 1 and 5000 g/ha.
The active compounds are suitable for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, arachnids and nematodes, which are encountered in agriculture, in forestry, in the protection of stored products and of materials, and in the hygiene sector, and have good plant tolerance and favourable toxicity to warm-blooded animals. They may be preferably employed as crop protection agents. They are active against normally sensitive and resistant species and against all or some stages of development. The abovementioned pests include:
From the order of the Isopoda, for example, Oniscus asellus, Armadillidium vulgare and Porcellio scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example, Blaniulus guttulatus. 
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example, Geophilus carpophagus and Scutigera spp.
From the order of the Symphyla, for example, Scutigerella immaculata. 
From the order of the Thysanura, for example, Lepisma saccharina. 
From the order of the Collembola, for example, Onychiurus armatus. 
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example, Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria migratorioides, Melanoplus spp. and Schistocerca gregaria. 
From the order of the Blattaria, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leucophaea maderae, Blattella germanica. 
From the order of the Dermaptera, for example, Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example, Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Phthiraptera, for example, Pediculus humanus corpons, Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp., Trichodectes spp. and Damalinia spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example, Hercinothrips femoralis, Thrips tabaci, Thrips palmi and Frankliniella accidentalis. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example, Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus and Triatoma spp.
From the order of the Homoptera, for example, Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis gossypii, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Aphis fabae, Aphis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Phylloxera vastatrix, Pemphigus spp., Macrosiphum avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelis bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium comi, Saissetia oleae, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp. and Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example, Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardella, Hyponomeuta padella, Plutella xylostella, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhoea, Lymantria spp., Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp., Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flammea, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella, Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuehniella, Galleria mellonella, Tineola bisselliella, Tinea pellionella, Hofinannophila pseudospretella, Cacoecia podana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanima, Tortrix viridana, Cnaphalocerus spp.
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example, Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Bruchidius obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylliodes chrysocephala, Epilachna varivestis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Anthonomus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dermestes spp., Trogoderma spp., Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor, Agriotes spp., Conoderus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon soistitialis and Costelytra zealandica. 
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example, Diprion spp., Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis and Vespa spp.
From the order of the Diptera, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hyppobosca spp., Stomoxys spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Oscinella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae, Tipula paludosa, Hylemyia spp. and Liriomyza spp.
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example, Xenopsylla cheopis and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Arachnida, for example, Scorpio maurus, Latrodectus mactans, Acarus siro, Argas spp., Omithodoros spp., Dermanyssus gallinae, Eriophyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Amblyomma spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonychus spp., Tetranychus spp., Hemitarsonemus spp., Brevipalpus spp.
The phytoparasitic nematodes include, for example, Pratylenchus spp., Radopholus similis, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Tylenchulus semipenetrans, Heterodera spp., Globodera spp., Meloidogyne spp., Aphelenchoides spp., Longidorus spp., Xiphinema spp., Trichodorus spp., Bursaphelenchus spp.
They can be deployed with particular success to combat plant-harming insects, such as against, for example, the caterpillars of the diamondback moth (Plutella maculipennis).
The active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusts, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspension-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound and microencapsulations in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is, liquid solvents, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam formers.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ for example organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Essentially, suitable liquid solvents are: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and also their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and also water.
for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates; as solid carriers for granules there are suitable: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, and also synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; as emulsifiers and/or foam formers there are suitable: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates and also protein hydrolysates; as dispersants there are suitable: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, as well as natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compounds according to the invention, as such or in their formulations, can also be used as a mixture with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides, for example to widen the activity spectrum or to prevent the build-up of resistance. In many cases, synergistic effects are obtained, i.e. the activity of the mixture is greater than the activity of the individual components.
Examples of particularly advantageous co-components are the following compounds:
Fungicides
aldimorph, ampropylfos, ampropylfos potassium, andoprim, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, benzamacryl-isobutyl, bialaphos, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulphide, capsimycin, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, carvon, quinomethionate, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazole, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, clozylacon, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, cyprofuram,
debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazole, diclofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon,
edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
famoxadon, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, flumetover, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flurprimidol, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fosetyl-sodium, Rhalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, furcarbonil, furconazole, furconazole-cis, furrmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazole,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine albesilate, iminoctadine triacetate, iodocarb, ipconazole, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, irumamycin, isoprothiolane, isovaledione,
kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, copper preparations, such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture,
mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, meferimzone, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metomeclam, metsulfovax, mildiomycin, myclobutanil, myclozolin,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxim, oxyfenthiin,
paclobutrazole, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, polyoxorim, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propanosine-sodium, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur,
quinconazole, quintozene (PCNB), quinoxyfen,
sulphur and sulphur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetcyclasis, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tioxymid, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
uniconazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin, viniconazole,
zarilamide, zineb, ziram and also
Dagger G,
OK-8705,
OK-8801,
xcex1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-xcex2-(2-phenoxyethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-fluoro-xcex2-propyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-methoxy-xcex1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(5-methyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)-xcex2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methylene]-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
(5RS,6RS)-6-hydroxy-2,2,7,7-tetramethyl-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-3-octanone,
(E)-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-phenylacetamide,
1-isopropyl {2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl]-amino]carbonyl]-propyl}-carbamate,
1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-ethanone-O-(phenylmethyl)-oxime,
1-(2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl)-1H-pyrrol-2,5-dione,
1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(2-propenyl)-2,5-pyrrolidindione,
1-[(diiodomethyl)-sulphonyl]-4-methyl-benzene,
1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-methyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-[[2-(4-chlotophenyl)-3-phenyloxiranyl]-methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
1-[1-[2-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-methoxy]-phenyl]-ethenyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-methyl-5-nonyl-2-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrrolidinole,
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide,
2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-1-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
2,6-dichloro-5-(methylthio)-4pyrimidinyl-thiocyanate,
2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide,
2,6-dichloro-N-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methyl]-benzamide,
2-(2,3,3-triiodo-2-propenyl)-2H-tetrazole,
2-[(1-methylethyl)-sulphonyl]-5-(trichloromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole,
2-[[6-deoxy-4-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glycopyranosyl)-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl]-amino]-4-methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-5-carbonitrile,
2-aminobutane,
2-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)-pentanedinitrile,
2-chloro-N-(2,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethyl-1H-inden-4-yl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide,
2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(isothiocyanatomethyl)-acetamide,
2-phenylphenol (OPP),
3,4-dichloro-1-[4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2,5-dione,
3,5-dichloro-N-[cyano[(1-methyl-2-propynyl)-oxy]-methyl]-benzamide,
3-(1,1-dimethylpropyl-1-oxo-1H-indene-2-carbonitrile,
3-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-3-isoxazolidinyl]-pyridine,
4-chloro-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-sulphonamide,
4-methyl-tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinazolin-5(4H)-one,
8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methanamine,
8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate,
9H-xanthene-2-[(phenylamino)-carbonyl]-9-carboxylic hydrazide,
bis-(1-methylethyl)-3-methyl4-[(3-methylbenzoyl)-oxy]-2,5-thiophenedicarboxylate,
cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1 H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol,
cis-4-[3-[4-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-phenyl-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethyl-morpholine hydrochloride,
ethyl[(4-chlorophenyl)-azo]-cyanoacetate,
potassium bicarbonate,
methanetetrathiol-sodium salt,
methyl1-(2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-1H-inden-1-yl)-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylate,
methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(5-isoxazolylcarbonyl)-DL-alaninate,
methyl N-(chloroacetyl)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-DL-alaninate,
N-(2,3-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)-acetamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-thienyl)-acetamide,
N-(2-chloro-4-nitrophenyl)-4-methyl-3-nitro-benzenesulphonamide,
N-(4-cyclohexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(4-hexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-acetamide,
N-(6-methoxy)-3-pyridinyl)-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
N-[2,2,2-trichloro-1-[(chloroacetyl)-amino]-ethyl]-benzamide,
N-[3-chloro-4,5-bis(2-propinyloxy)-phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methoxy-methanimidamide,
N-formyl-N-hydroxy-DL-alanine sodium salt,
O,O-diethyl[2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate,
O-methyl S-phenyl phenylpropylphosphoramidothioate,
S-methyl 1,2,3-benzothiadiazole-7-carbothioate,
spiro[2H]-1-benzopyrane-2,1xe2x80x2(3xe2x80x2H)-isobenzofuran]-3xe2x80x2-one,
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbarnate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaricides/Nematicides
abamectin, acephate, acetamiprid, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, aldoxycarb, alphacypermethrin, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azamethiphos, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
Bacillus popilliae, Bacillus sphaericus, Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus thuringiensis, baculoviruses, Beauveria bassiana, Beauveria tenella, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, benzoximate, betacyfluthrin, bifenazate, bifenthrin, bioethanomethrin, biopermethrin, BPMC, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butathiofos, butocarboxim, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenapyr, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, chlovaporthrin, cis-resmethrin, cispermethrin, clocythrin, cloethocarb, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprene, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton-S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlorvos, diflubenzuron, dimethoate, dimethylvinphos, diofenolan, disulfoton, docusat-sodium, dofenapyn,
eflusilanate, emamectin, empenthrin, endosulfan, Entomopfthora spp., esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethoprophos, etofenprox, etoxazole, etrimfos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenothiocarb, fenoxacrim, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyrithrin, fenpyroximate, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flubrocythrinate, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flutenzine, fluvalinate, fonophos, fosmethilan, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb,
granulosis viruses,
halofenozide, HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox, hydroprene,
imidacloprid, isazofos, isofenphos, isoxathion, ivermectin,
nuclear polyhedrosis viruses,
lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, metaldehyde, methamidophos, Metharhizium anisopliae, Metharhizium flavoviride, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, methoxyfenozide, metolcarb, metoxadiazone, mevinphos, milbemectin, monocrotophos,
naled, nitenpyram, nithiazine, novaluron,
omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M,
Paecilomyces fumosoroseus, parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos A, pirimiphos M, profenofos, promecarb, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoate, pymetrozine, pyraclofos, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyridathion, pyrimidifen, pyriproxyfen,
quinalphos,
ribavirin,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, spinosad, sulfotep, sulprofos,
tau-fluvalinate, tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, temivinphos, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, theta-cypermethrin, thiamethoxam, thiapronil, thiatriphos, thiocyclam hydrogen oxalate, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thuringiensin, tralocythrin, tralomethrin, triarathene, triazamate, triazophos, triazuron, trichlophenidine, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, vaniliprole, Verticillium lecanii, 
YI 5302,
zeta-cypermethrin, zolaprofos,
(1R-cis)-[5-(phenylmethyl)-3-furanyl]-methyl-3-[(dihydro-2-oxo-3(2H)-furanylidene)-methyl]-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
(3-phenoxyphenyl)-methyl-2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
1-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]tetrahydro-3,5-dimethyl-N-nitro-1,3,5-triazine-2(1 H)-imine,
2-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-4-[4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-oxazole,
2-(acetyloxy)-3-dodecyl-1,4-naphthalenedione,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(1-phenylethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(2,2-dichloro-1,1-difluoroethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
3-methylphenyl propylcarbamate,
4-[4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-4-methylpentyl]-1-fluoro-2-phenoxy-benzene,
4-chloro-2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-[[2-(2,6-dimethyl-4-phenoxyphenoxy)ethyl]thio]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-2-(2-chloro-2-methylpropyl)-5-[(6-iodo-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-5-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
Bacillus thuringiensis strain EG-2348,
[2-benzoyl-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-hydrazinobenzoic acid,
2,2-dimethyl-3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-oxo-1-oxaspiro[4.5]dec-3-en-4-yl butanoate,
[3-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methyl]-2-thiazolidinylidene]-cyanamide,
dihydro-2-(nitromethylene)-2H-1,3-thiazine-3(4H)-carboxaldehyde,
ethyl[2-[[1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-1-(phenylmethyl)-4-pyridazinyl]oxy]ethyl]-carbamate,
N-(3,4,4-trifluoro-1-oxo-3-butenyl)-glycine,
N-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[4-(difluoromethoxy)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide,
N-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x3-nitro-guanidine,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-(1-methyl-2-propenyl)-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-2-propenyl-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate.
It is also possible to admix other known active compounds, such as herbicides, fertilizers and growth regulators.
When used as insecticides, the active compounds according to the invention can furthermore be present in their commercially available formulations and in the use forms, prepared from these formulations, as a mixture with synergistic agents. Synergistic agents are compounds which increase the action of the active compounds, without it being necessary for the synergistic agent added to be active itself.
The active compound content of the use forms prepared from the commercially available formulations can vary within wide limits. The active compound concentration of the use forms can be from 0.0000001 to 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.0001 and 1% by weight.
The compounds are employed in a customary manner appropriate for the use forms.
When used against hygiene pests and pests of stored products, the active compound is distinguished by an excellent residual action on wood and clay as well as a good stability to alkali on limed substrates.
The preparation and the use of the active compounds according to the invention is demonstrated by the examples below.